Rainy Days at the Mansion
by Yohko Koani
Summary: Melee fic, MarthxRoy shonen ai. Peach has the wrong idea about what Zelda and Link do when they go off by themselves on rainy days. But does she have the right idea about another couple? Meant to be humor, with a bit of angsty romance.


AN: Oh look, I decided to upload a story. My first in 5 years. Oh snap!

Anyway I'm not entirely in love with the slashy moment, but this was mostly written for comedic purposes. Yay!

Rain poured from the heavens that day, countless droplets of water splashing as they hit the ground. Black clouds hovered up high, obscuring the blue sky and the sun. Light came from the windows of a huge mansion, the inhabitants obviously with no interest in spending their day in a chilly downpour.

Some stayed to themselves in their own rooms, others gathered in the common areas, and still others stuck together in privacy, for one reason or another.

Link and Zelda were in the princess's room, watching the rain drops chase each other down the windowpanes. Days like this they enjoyed spending together, alone. While the others had their own ideas what went on during their time of solitude, the truth was they spent a lot of time talking. Sometimes they discussed serious matters, other times light-hearted topics were the subject of their conversation. This particular day in a lull in their chatter, there came a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Zelda called to the visitor.

"It's me!" Peach's voice came from the other side. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Not at all, come in!"

The other princess entered, warily. "So then you two weren't…"

Link rolled his eyes. "No, we're just very quick dressers."

"Link!" Zelda admonished him. "Peach, just because two people may be in love doesn't mean they're constantly trying to… er…"

The bubbly girl shrugged and sat down in a chair. "Maybe you should let everyone else know that."

She groaned. "Honestly, the people here…"

Peach frowned. "Hey…"

Zelda waved her off. "Anyway, what's going on?"

"Not much, I was just bored." She absentmindedly twirled some blonde hair around her finger. "Everyone else is playing video games or something stupid."

"I'm afraid it's not much more interesting in here," Link told her. "We were just talking."

Zelda was still mulling over the misconception that was apparently commonplace in the mansion. "Is there… any other couple that people assume…?"

Peach giggled. "You mean on rainy days like this? Well, not really. I think there may be something between Samus and Falcon… though that could be one-sided."

"I think we've all seen the looks he gives her," Zelda laughed. "I think she's the only one who hasn't noticed. Or maybe she just pretends to not notice."

"Maybe. Anyway, I think the only other two people that spend these kinds of days together would be Marth and Roy."

Link burst out laughing. "Oh yeah, right!"

The pointy-eared princess looked thoughtful though. "You know, I have always wondered if there's more there than meets the eye."

He choked on his own laughter. "You don't really think…"

Peach giggled, again. "One way to find out."

The blue-haired boy sat by the window, peering through the waterfall of rain outside. The navy color of the overcast day mirrored his eyes almost perfectly, though the storm outside was tumultuous and he was calm as ever.

Roy was sprawled on his bed, staring up at the patterns in the ceiling. "Is it letting up yet?"

"Not even close."

He sat up, running a hand through his fiery hair. "Ugh, I'm so bored!"

Marth glanced at him. "Then why don't you go find something to do? Maybe play video games with the others?"

"But then I'd leave you here all alone," he pouted. "I'd feel bad."

"Don't worry about me. I'm used to being alone."

Roy stared at him, wondering what he meant by that. "But… really?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

He never was one to waste his breath, the blue-eyed youth realized. His responses were always so short and to the point. Roy often found it hard to uphold a conversation; he had to work very hard to keep one going. He wondered once again about the prince's solitary ways, and if he would ever break through that cold exterior. There were flashes of it, sometimes- a rare smile, once in a great while an outpouring of thoughts and memories. But he always brought up the wall again. Was he afraid of something?

Roy put on one of his bright smiles. "Well, I'm not going to leave you." He edged towards the boy sitting by the window. "Ever."

Marth gave him a slightly confused, slightly surprised look.

Roy pointed triumphantly at him. "Hah! A reaction!"

He frowned. "I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Do what?"

He focused his dark blue eyes out the window again. "I wish you wouldn't say things like that if you don't mean them."

Roy felt guilty immediately. "I'm… I'm sorry." There was silence for a few moments. "Maybe… maybe I did mean it. Sort of." Marth was purposely not looking at him now, so he persisted. "I mean… …why do you have to be so cold most of the time?"

"Because I'm afraid!" The blue-haired boy snapped at him, suddenly.

His mouth dropped open at his friend's outburst. "Afraid of… what?" He coaxed, realizing he'd found a crack in the armor.

He sighed. "Of letting my guard down. Of letting people in. Of getting hurt."

Roy stood and moved closer, settling down on the arm of the chair. "You don't have to be afraid. You can let me in. I would never hurt you."

Marth looked up at him, his eyes as tumultuous as the rain storm. "What if…"

"I promise, no matter what, I won't leave you alone."

He swallowed, not even sure himself why he was opening up. Roy did that to him. Roy could somehow get him to let his guard down. No one else in the mansion had been able to. But the red-haired boy had an effect on him, and he found himself saying what he never thought he would. "What if I told you I loved you?"

The boy's eyes widened, then he smiled. "I would tell you I don't love you back."

Marth rose to push past him, but Roy got to his own feet and grabbed his arm. "What I mean is… not yet. It's not love yet… but it's getting there." With that, he pushed him back onto the bed, crushing their lips together. Then, satisfied, he released him, and sat next to him on the bed. Marth was silent, partially stunned, staring at Roy in wonder.

Roy smiled again. "I like you a lot, but you're gonna have to open more up more." He laughed. "I think tonight was a start."

The other boy shot him a smile of his own. "Thanks… I'll try."

The next morning, the Fire Emblem boys headed down for breakfast. Passing through the living room, they noticed something strange going on.

Peach and Zelda were the center of attention, sitting on the couch, holding what seemed to be a piece of paper. There were a good deal of people staring at the paper, shouting exclamations of "Oh my god!", "I knew it!", and "I can't believe it!" Samus was wide-eyed, muttering something about getting a copy.

"Morning guys. What's so interesting?" Roy asked, confused.

All eyes focused on the two. Peach jumped up, giggling madly, waving the piece of paper. Roy snatched it out of her hand, and his face went red. His companion had a similar reaction.

It was a photograph. Apparently someone had a digital camera,and too much time on their hands. The photo showed Marth pushed back onto the bed in his room, Roy on top, straddling him, the two locked in a passionate kiss.

There was an awkward moment as the two sputtered, unable to formulate any sort of defense against such solid evidence. Marth finally ran to the kitchen for breakfast and to escape.

Roy finally formed coherent words. "WHO THE HELL TOOK THIS?"

Link slapped the boy on the back. "Chill out! No one here has a problem with you two."

Zelda chuckled. "Actually, I think it's cute." He groaned at being called cute.

"I'm just kind of curious how long this has been going on," Fox grinned, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Are you two in looooove?" Nana asked.

"Yeah, and how did you get him to let his guard down?" Mario spoke up, curious.

Roy grumbled, heading off to the kitchen.

"…Can I watch?" Samus called after him.

"NO."

Samus, out of character? NO WAY! Well anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. It makes me smile, at least. And if you liked it, let me know:D


End file.
